Vehicle cargo carrier systems allow for storage and transport of items outside of the vehicle interior. Traditionally, vehicle cargo carrier systems are used to provide additional storage capacity. For instance, when traveling long distances with a maximum number of passengers, it may not be feasible to store all items within the vehicle interior. Therefore, a vehicle cargo carrier system may be attached to the exterior of the vehicle with the purpose of providing additional storage space to save room for passengers and/or other items in the vehicle interior. Because a primary purpose of many vehicle cargo carrier systems is to provide additional storage capacity, vehicle cargo carrier systems are generally bulky and difficult to move by hand. Additionally, because many vehicle cargo carrier systems are used to store items outside the vehicle interior, many cargo carrier systems are designed to prevent the cargo carrier interior from being exposed to the elements during transport.
While various kinds of vehicle cargo carrier systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described below.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.